


Temper my flames

by TuridTorkilsdottir



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Loss of Control, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/pseuds/TuridTorkilsdottir
Summary: Modern AU about university student Eivor, who realizes that fleeting love affairs cannot fill his emptiness.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham, Eivor/Stowe, Eivor/Tarben, Eivor/Ubba, Eivor/Vili
Comments: 29
Kudos: 26





	1. Stowe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonchild_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchild_88/gifts), [castielsangel_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/gifts), [Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts), [MonkeyDRenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/gifts).



> Here we go again! Modern AU, planned as smut without plot but now some kind of plot is developing... I'm eager to see, where this will lead to!
> 
> BIG THANKS to Moonchild, who brought up the idea of another Modern AU, Castielsangel for fluff-and-smut-brainstorming (the nosebleed will kill us some day! *wave*), Phoenix, who is still my constant source of encouragement and added MonkeyDRenni for being the sweetest person <3
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do <3

“Any plans after your shift tonight?”, Eivor asked and smiled boldly at the bartender, while he pulled a loose strand of blond hair behind his ear, brushing along three black earrings doing so. And then leaned his head against his own palm, his elbow resting on the counter.  
“I have”, was the answer. “Collapsing into my bed.”  
Eivor bit his lip. “Mind if I join?”  
“Very much so. Knock it off”, the bartender stated with rolling eyes, but a smirk on his lips.

They used to play this game for quite a while, since Eivor had moved into the flat above a few months ago and visited the pub regularly.  
Tarben, the owner, had rejected him every time, but Eivor wasn’t tired of trying yet. The dark haired man with pale blue eyes and kind, yet distinctive features, had caught his eye right from the start. Especially his height, broad shoulders and his deep, voluminous voice made him weak.  
At first, he supposed Tarben was simply straight; but he had been open about the fact that he wasn’t. Which nagged on Eivor even more. Rejection was something he did not experience often.

The hair behind his ear started to bother him; he drove his fingers through the blond mane and tied it up into a messy bun in the lower back of his head. And he knew Tarben was watching him, when we opened the zip of his hoodie, revealing a tight black muscle shirt and bare collar bones below. He was not willing to give up this time.

“Why not?”, he asked, expecting the usual excuses, ready to rebut all of them.  
Tarben huffed and shook his head. He came a bit closer, so only Eivor could hear him, as he said: “Because you’re a man-slut.”  
Eivor gasped and withdrew. “Rude”, he said with a surprised chuckle. Knowing, the bartender only said it to mock him.  
“And besides that, you’re too young”, he repeated one of his former reasons, while putting some glasses back to the shelf behind him.  
“That’s bullshit”, Eivor groused. “What was your age again? Thirtytwo?”  
Tarben smiled. “Thirtysix.”  
“Oh wow”, Eivor wondered sarcastically. “One foot in the grave already, huh?”  
The bartender only laughed at that and shook his head again.  
“C’mon. Let’s just have a little fun?”  
“No”, he said firmly, but with a smile. “This won’t happen.”  
Eivor whined and slumped down onto the bar, crossed his arms and rested his forehead on them, hiding his face.

He heard Tarben sigh and felt one broad arm brushing against his, when he leaned onto the counter and murmured: “What if I tell you, that one guy over there is staring at you the whole evening already?”  
“Is he cute?”, Eivor mumbled, still hidden away.  
“Not my type, but yours I guess. And clearly further away from the grave, than I am.”

Eivor got up slowly and stretched himself. Let his eyes wander through the bar, until he spotted a lonely young man sitting not far away from him at the counter. Staring at him, indeed. But looking away hastily, as their eyes met, even blushing slightly, which Eivor found adorable. And he was easy on the eye, very much so. Black hair, wavy on top of his head, shortly trimmed on the sides and in the back, a slender figure and some kind of meditaranean touch drew his interest.

“Alright, your loss”, Eivor said with a shrug in Tarben’s direction and let his body slip from the bar stool.  
He approached the young man slowly, smiling at him the whole time. The other avoided his gaze with all he could, tried to focus on his bottle obviously.  
And he still did not face him, when Eivor sat down on the stool right next to him, swirled around to lean his elbows and forearms onto the counter and confront him. Allowing his hoodie to fall open to both his sides, showing what he had to offer.  
“Hi”, he said bluntly and smirked.  
“Um, hi”, the other replied nervously and shortly met his eyes, before he hid them under long dark lashes again.  
“I’m Eivor”, he introduced himself, trying to make this easy.  
“Stowe…”  
“Stowe”, he repeated softly. “Nice to meet you.”  
The dark-haired just nodded and took another drink. His hands were slightly shaking, his cheeks almost pink by now. A sight that encouraged Eivor even more.  
“Okay, Stowe, I’ll tell you something”, he said firmly, but playful. “I’m not good at this ‘making a play for someone’ you know? The bar will be closed in half an hour and I’d really like it if you join me for another drink at my place.”  
He tilted his head to the side and looked at him from below with a one-sided smile, when their eyes finally met once more.  
“You want me to…”  
Eivor got closer to him and whispered near his ear: “I want to sleep with you.”  
Stowe choked, clearly not expecting him to speak his thoughts so bluntly. But apparently, he was not disinterested. Eivor had never been shy about it, he didn’t wish to waste his time on someone. It was yes or no. Of course, he had earned disgusted looks, once he almost got hit, but most of the time, it worked out pretty good for him.

“Do… Do you live far from here?”, Stowe asked.  
“Actually, just two floors above”, Eivor murmured and lent back against the counter once more.  
And finally, Stowe looked at him, entirely; trailed down his body, before he realized what he was doing and focused on Eivor’s face. He was so easy to read. All of this was almost too simple.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay”, Eivor echoed with a wide smile and got down to his feet immediately. “Follow me.”  
“Oh I, okay, I just need to pay.”  
Eivor shook his head.  
“Leave this to me. Come”, he said.  
And when they walked along the bar counter, he gained Tarben’s attention. “His drink’s on me. I’ll pay tomorrow.”  
Tarben huffed and rolled his eyes shortly. “Alright. Have fun.”  
Eivor winked at him shortly, then guided Stowe outside and to the entrance of the apartment building.

When they arrived in his flat, he slammed his shoes against the wardrobe and got rid of his hoodie; exposing his heavily tattooed arms.  
Stowe pulled out his shoes too, while he stared at the numerous black lines and symbols, then fumbled nervously on the zipper of his own jacket.  
“Let me help you with this”, Eivor suggested with his sweetest low voice and got closer, opened the piece of clothing and was rewarded with the sight of a tight grey v-neck-shirt, promising a slender figure below and showing just a little dark body hair already.  
Eivor felt excitement growing, desire rushing down his groin by the mere view and he was eager to see his bare skin.

As he let his hands slide down Stowe’s arms he asked: “What would you like me to do?”  
Stowe swallowed hard and shrugged. “I… I don’t know.”  
“No worries. What about I tell you, what I would like to do? And you can always say no?”, he suggested and looked at him through half opened eyes.  
Stowe just nodded and breathed heavily through his nose.  
“Alright. Stowe”, Eivor began and touched his cheek with one of his palms. “I would like to kiss you.”  
Stowe took in another hard breath and nodded again, which made Eivor smile. His hand wandered from the other’s cheek to the back of his head, where his fingers scraped over the shortly trimmed hair. Then, he came one last step closer, their noses touched alongside and he placed a gentle kiss on Stowe’s lips, who, to his surprise, leaned into the touch instantly.  
Who opened his mouth willingly after just a few kisses, to welcome his tongue, and sighed loudly against the intrusion.  
Eivor withdrew, both palms now around Stowe’s neck. His eyes tucked to his beautifully reddened, slightly swollen lips.

The man he had picked up at the bar only a moment ago had been so shy and reserved, Eivor had expected he would need much longer to comfort him. But now that he looked up, he could see the desire in his brown eyes and already dared to say: “I would like to take a shower with you.”  
"Okay", he agreed hoarsely, surprisingly fast, allowed him to take his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

Eivor only put on the small light above the sink. Dark enough for them both to feel safe, bright enough to be able to catch a glance on each other's bodies.  
He pulled off his muscle shirt, then helped Stowe with his v-neck. His skin was perfect and even paler than Eivor's, who let his fingertips wander across the lean chest. Muscles at all the right places, exquisite dark hair forming below his collarbones, meeting for one line below his chest and trailing down from there below the waistband. Eivor followed the line, slowly, turned his hand and let it slip into Stowe's pants.  
The latter gasped and searched for Eivor's lips, kissed him desperately, as his palm found his half-hard cock and rubbed gently over the length a few times.  
While he touched and tasted Stowe's body, he always tried to keep an eye on his reactions. Ready to stop or let go for a moment at the slightest sign of displeasure, since having a one-night-stand seemed to be completely new to him. And Eivor didn't mean to leave him with a bad experience.

When the cock in his hand had arisen to full hardness, he let go and opened Stowe's pants, then his own.  
Both men got rid of their legwear, while their lips were still attached. Shorts followed only a few moments later.  
Confronting each other fully bared, Eivor pulled him into his embrace, moaned himself at the pleasant feeling of the toned, warm body.  
And finally, Stowe's hands found their way up, caressed his back, and he got even closer.

Eivor walked him backwards into the shower, arranged the showerhead so that warm water was running down between them. Never letting go of his lips, while doing so.  
“May I?”, he asked, after he had squeezed some body wash into his palm and waited for Stowe’s shy nod, before he turned the jet of water a bit away from him. Began to spread the soap on his body, walked around him and caressed his arms with the slick fluid, let his hands wander down his back, stopped at his hips and went to his front, up his chest, where he teased his nipples shortly.  
Stowe sighed and turned his head, searching for his mouth again. Eivor licked along his upper lip, when his hands went down over his groin and finally touched his cock, stroking it a few times. His other hand moved to his ass, between his cheeks, where he teased his hole by rubbing over it a few times.  
“I would like to fuck you”, he whispered into his ear and placed a kiss below.  
Stowe moaned deeply, as Eivor bit into his neck, turned him around and pushed him against the tiles. He washed away the foam and grabbed one of his thighs, guided it up and around his hips. Held it there with one hand, to get better access.  
With trembling hands, Stowe helped him to coat his fingers with lube, before Eivor moved them between his legs, found his pulsing hole again and entered him slowly with one finger.

“Relax”, he said softly and when he felt Stowe letting go, getting soft around him, he added a second. Pushed them deeper inside and spread them eventually.  
Stowe let his head fall back and leaned into the touch; his cock flushed red, pulsing against his groin.  
“Touch yourself”, Eivor asked of him and echoed his moans, as Stowe started stroking himself firmly.  
Watching Stowe like this, feeling the response of his body, made his own cock throb painfully and he feared he could not hold back much longer.  
He slowly pulled out his fingers and embraced Stowe with a wet and demanding kiss.  
“I need you, now”, he said, got out of the shower first and fetched some towels to get them dry.

“How would you like me to have you?”, Eivor asked, as he walked him to his bed and stopped there, to put his arms around him, kiss him.  
Stowe breathed in deeply, then stuttered: “From… behind.”  
“As you wish”, Eivor sighed against his mouth and placed another kiss there, before he let his towel fall to the floor and guided him on all fours on his mattress; followed him on his knees.  
He coated his fingers with lube and tested if he was ready by thrusting two of them gently into him. Stowe moaned and trembled, as Eivor spread his fingers, added a third and just moved inside him for a while. When the man in front of him went down onto his forearms and leaned back into the touch, Eivor started stroking himself a few times and pulled over a condom, before he replaced his slick fingers with the tip of his cock. Pushed into the hot tightness very slowly and stopped his first thrust so Stowe could get used to the stretch.  
Eivor dug his fingers deep into the other’s hips, panting hard at the heat around him, until he finally felt Stowe relaxing.  
“Good for you?”, he asked quietly, just to make sure.  
“Yes. Please… move.”  
With a smile, he did just that. Pulled out and shove back in, watched the response of Stowe’s body to find a rhythm. Let one of his hands slide along his spine to grab his shoulder and thrust even deeper into him.  
Stowe moaned loudly, encouraging Eivor to speed up. The latter closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, enjoying the sensation. They moved together so perfectly, he let go completely for a moment and almost missed Stowe mumbling something.  
“Sorry, What did you say?”.  
“Harder”, murmured Stowe through loud breaths.  
“Alright”, Eivor agreed with a sigh and adjusted his position slightly, so he could help Stowe up and lean his back against his own chest. While he kissed his neck, he placed one palm on one of his lower cheeks to hold it aside and get better access to push his full length back into him ruthlessly.  
Stowe cried out and his head fell back. He let him thrust into him without restraint and suddenly searched for Eivor’s hand. Grabbed it and pulled it around his throbbing cock; demanding him to stroke him.  
Eivor dug his teeth into Stowe’s shoulder as he felt his own climax roll over him already. He came hard under suppressed moans, his hips twitched uncontrollably, but he moved on to help Stowe over the peak as well. Made him come over his hand and his own belly only a few moments later.

Stowe collapsed to his forearms again and Eivor followed him down, placed a few kisses on his shoulders, while he pulled out. Then, he picked up his towel to wipe them both clean of sweat, lube and release.  
When he turned back, Stowe had moved to the edge of his bed, one hand scratching his neck nervously. Eivor handed him the towel and crawled back up to the bed. But sat down a little behind his guest, for he probably wanted to avoid eye contact now.  
“Who is it?”, he dared to ask after a few silent breaths.  
“Who?”, Stowe asked with furrowed brows.  
“The person you were thinking of the whole time”, Eivor stated with a smile. “You’ve clearly been somewhere else.”  
“Sorry”, Stowe murmured and rubbed his palms over his face. “I’m just… ugh… my Ex.”  
“Broke up with you?”  
“No, actually I broke up with him.”  
“And you regret it now?”  
“I… I don’t know. He messed up.”  
“What did he do?”  
“Kissed someone else. Fucked him, for sure.”  
“Ouch.”  
“Yeah…”

Eivor came a bit closer, caressed his shoulders with his fingertips. Stowe was not the first and most likely not the last bed partner, who complained about a bitter experience before or after he had fucked them. For the pleasure he had just received, he was willing to listen.

“It’s just…”, Stowe started and sighed. “Your accent kind of reminded me of him.”  
“My accent?”  
“Yes. Sorry, I didn’t even ask… Where are you from?”  
“Norway.”  
“Ah, he’s from Denmark.”  
“So you’re into the blondes, eh?”, Eivor tried to joke.  
Stowe shook his head. “No, he’s ginger...”  
Eivor felt his heart skipping a beat.  
“Wait. A red-haired Dane? What’s his name?”  
“Erke, why?”  
“Oh shit”, Eivor said and let go of him immediately.  
“What?”, Stowe asked and turned around, looked at him. Confusion gave way to insight. He swallowed. “No…”  
“Gods, I’m sorry Stowe. I didn’t know, honestly”, Eivor tried to defend himself, prepared to be yelled at or worse.  
But Stowe remained calm and seemed to be almost sad, when he asked: “Have you slept with him?”  
Eivor shook his head.  
“No, I haven’t. I mean, I wanted to, but he didn’t.”  
“What happened?”  
“Do you really want to hear?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Alright, um… I met him at a friend's birthday party. He stood alone in the kitchen and seemed a bit, um, unhappy? So we started talking and I started flirting and then we just… kissed.”  
“Once?”  
“N-No… a bit longer. Yet when I asked him to come home with me, he stopped it.”  
“That’s what he told me, yes.”  
“But you did not believe him?”  
“No. I freaked out.”

Eivor couldn't avoid a smile.  
“Because you love him.”  
Stowe breathed in deeply and looked at his hands.  
“Yes, I love him.”  
“Then go, tell him.”  
Stowe faced him, insecure and so fragile, that Eivor felt the need to say cheerfully: “Get that ginger-Dane back, Stowe.”  
“I should try…”, he agreed and got up. “But…”  
“I’ll be fine”, assured Eivor and leaned back against his pillow, while Stowe got dressed.

He was fine, indeed. Maybe even for a few days, before the emptiness would rule him again and he might go look for another one to fill it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stowe without Erke is not possible for me, so I had to fix the relationship in the end ♥️
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Say hello @TeamTarvor on Twitter, If you like ♥️


	2. Vili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the smut, I am sorry for the heartbreak.

Eivor was cutting vegetables for dinner, when suddenly a wave of arousal rushed through his whole body; caused by the vibration of a plug inside him. He pressed his weight on his hands at the counter, arched his back and leant into the pleasure, moaning through gritted teeth, and was left half-hard when the movement stopped. 

He sighed a long drawn “Fuck”, before grabbing his phone and reading the message, that just popped up.

_ Be there in 30. _

Eivor huffed, replying:  _ Dude, I almost cut off my finger! _

_ Sorry, not sorry,  _ was the reply and a short second wave of vibration hit him, made him go down on his forearms. Desperately searching for friction, he was grinding his hips against the counter.

_ Stop this, or I’ll come in my pants, _ he wrote, as soon as he was able to hold his phone again.

_ Don’t you dare! … What are you wearing? _

_ Muscle shirt, sweatpants _

_ The tight one? _

_ The tight one _

_ Be there in 15… _

Eivor laughed and put the phone aside, tending back to the meal he was about to prepare. He was excited about Vili finally visiting him. Since he had moved to North-England for good, they only saw each other once or twice a year. Spending a weekend, a day or just a night together. It was always good, but never enough. Yet, even having just a few hours with him was worth the bitter taste afterwards. And Eivor had obeyed gladly, when Vili had ordered him to insert the plug this time, through which he had sent him several moments of pleasure during the last hours.

Just as he had put everything together in a pot and closed the lid, the doorbell rang. And with it, another strike from the plug, so Eivor had to stop on his way, finding hold at his couch, panting through the new rush of arousal. 

His legs were still weak, when he opened the front door and found Vili leaning against one risen arm at the frame. Tight jeans and a dark red sleeve promising a lean body below, messy black hair topping his head, almost hiding parts of striking blue eyes. A straight nose, exquisite high cheekbones, full lips and a neatly trimmed full-beard brought his perfect sight to completion. That and his adorable smile while he said “Hi”, pulled the rug under Eivor’s feet.

“Hi”, he echoed and invited his guest inside. Vili was still smiling, as he drew him into his embrace, kissed him rough and loudly, yet with lips so soft, Eivor almost burst.

“Damn. I’ve missed you”, Vili sighed into his mouth and walked them both a few steps, pinned Eivor to the wall behind him. His tongue found its way inside him, caressing his own. And he moaned, as he pushed his hips against him, finding him full hard, and whispered his name in excitement.

“This is your fault”, Eivor huffed, wiggled himself free and rearranged himself in his pants, the bulge still prominent through the thin fabric.

“Well, I hope it's nobody elses”, Vili joked and followed him to the open kitchen.

“Jealous?”, Eivor teased him, earning a slap on his ass, fingers digging into the toned muscle.

“Very much”, Vili breathed into his ear, hugged him from behind and started to trail down his neck with his tongue, while he grinded his own half-hard cock against him and pushed the plug into him that little bit deeper.

One loud moan escaped Eivor, his eyes fell shut, his brows furrowed. “There’ll be no dinner, if you don’t stop this.”

“Let me taste you, I’ll be fine with that.”

Getting even harder shouldn’t have been possible, yet it happened to Eivor this very moment. His cock throbbed needy inside his pants, demanding friction and release. He felt hot and dizzy, wanting nothing more than allowing Vili to take him right where they stood.

But just as he had decided to let it happen, a key sounded in the front door and they both looked up.

“Hytham?”, Eivor asked surprised, earning a confused look from the man that had entered the apartment. “Thought you’d come back tomorrow?”

“I… I am sorry. I have changed plans”, Hytham stumbled, his eyes wandering between Eivor and Vili, who was still clinging around him. “Should... I leave?”

“Won’t you introduce us?”, Vili asked quietly, breathing hot at Eivor’s neck.

A shiver went down his spine and he had to clear his throat, before he could do so. 

“Sorry, yes! Hytham, my flatmate, this is Vili, my, um, friend. And no, please stay.”

“Have dinner with us”, Vili suggested playfully and Eivor could not see, but feel his famous boyish smile, while he was glad that the kitchen counter at least hid his hardness from his flatmate’s sight.

After Hytham had agreed shily and disappeared in his room to get changed, Vili bit roughly into the sensitive skin below Eivor’s ear. 

“Now, would you please stop that!”, Eivor chuckled and then hissed quietly. “Inviting him for dinner, while I’m like… this?!”

“He’s cute”, Vili ignored him.

“Jealous again?”

Vili did not reply, just turned him around and pulled him into a consuming kiss, which Eivor found impossible to escape.

********************

  
  


One hour later Eivor finally lay on his bed, waiting for Vili to return from the bathroom. He had already taken off all his clothes but his shorts, for he did not want to waste time anymore. 

The dinner had been a sheere torture, since Vili had activated the plug several times, while he had chatted cheerfully with Hytham. 

Eivor had bitten into his palm a few times, one of the marks was still visible. It seemed a small miracle that Hytham had not noticed anything. 

Their voices were now audible again through the closed door, but he could not understand what they were saying. Vili laughed, before he entered Eivor’s room and still smiled brightly, when he closed the door behind him.

“What were you talking about?”, Eivor asked with a smirk, brushing his fingertips lazily over the bulge in his shorts. 

Vili watched him for a moment, then grinned and undressed.

“Ah, you should’ve seen him. Blushing from head to toe when I walked by. I asked if he’d like to join us.” 

Eivor laughed and got up to his elbows. 

“You did what?” 

With a shrug, Vili approached the bed, got up there on his knees and hands and crawled over Eivor slowly. Looked at him through half opened eyes. 

“You would’ve liked that, eh?”, he said and kissed him hastily, biting his lower lip and pulling it with him, when their mouths parted, before he let it slip free. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me tonight”, he whispered. “Your flatmate’s hiding in his room now.” 

“Shame”, murmured Eivor and hummed against the next touch of Vili’s lips. 

Open mouth kisses followed, tongues thrusting forward into the heat of each other. 

“I'll try my best to make it up”, Vili said, as he tilted his head to the side to move down on Eivor’s neck.

Sucking the skin to leave his mark, he made Eivor’s hips twitch. Smiling lustfully about the silent appreciation, he trailed his neck with his tongue, all the way down to his collarbone, leaving a next mark there. 

He lingered for a moment, his tongue licking over the bone on one side. Knowing that Eivor liked it to be touched there; speeding up his breath indeed. 

But his hands went on. Thumbs softly rubbing Eivor's nipples, while he rested his forearms next to his chest. 

He tended to the collar bone on the other side, giving goosebumps to the flushed body below, before his mouth went down to his chest, focusing his attention to one of Eivor’s nipples, which was pierced with a black barbell. As he sucked it firmly, Eivor arched his back and panted heavily at the ecstatic feeling. Vili played with the metal in his mouth. Lifted one side with the tip of his tongue and let it fall back, so it clicked against his teeth. The sound and the rough feeling of Vili’s beard on his skin sent several waves of arousal to his groin and he moved his hips impatiently, to encourage him to go deeper. 

And he just did that - followed the thin dark hairline on Eivor's abdomen down to his shorts, where his throbbing hardness already awaited him, yearned for his touch.

He brushed his lips over the bulge, licking the fabric with his tongue on his way back. And closed his mouth around the fully clothed tip eventually, causing Eivor to pant loudly at the coarse, dry friction. Vili teased him further with his teeth and lips, sucked him like that until the fabric around his cock was soaked in saliva and precum.

Eivor whimpered desperately, begged him to stop the torture. Vili smiled and pulled down the shorts slowly, before he lowered his head again and took his length in deeply. Eivor's hands dug deep into his sheets, while he cried out and Vili began sucking him thoroughly.

He got up to his knees, his head still bobbing around him, grabbed Eivor’s thighs from below and pushed them up, spread his legs wide. Then, he released him from his mouth, fell back to his heels and watched Eivor closely, as he pressed his thumb against the plug. Pulled it out a bit, carefully, and shove it back in.

Eivor gasped, leaned himself needy into the touch, which sent sparkles through his whole body; almost set him aflame.

"Please, Vili…”, he whined.

“Just look at you”, Vili murmured with wanton eyes, bit his lip and watched him closely as he pulled the plug out completely.

He went down between Eivor's legs, spread his cheeks and licked over his pulsing hole, causing him to cry out at the sensation of the wet muscle against him. And he lost all sense for anything around him, when Vili shove first the tip, then the whole tongue into him firmly. The mouth of his lover was moaning and humming at his hole, his tongue thrusting into him faster and deeper, until Eivor felt a hot wave of arousal rolling over him.

“Stop, please”, he croaked and drove his fingers through Vili’s hair, grabbed it and pulled his head back.

Vili smiled at him, getting up to his heels again.

“No need to hold back. We have the whole night ahead”, he said and slowly pushed two, then three fingers into him.

“Come for me”, he demanded with a sigh.

And when Eivor obeyed, allowing himself to step over the peak, Vili helped him through his orgasm with his mouth, hummed around him and swallowed his release.

Eivor’s chest moved quickly, his lounges craved for air and his fingers felt numb from grabbing the sheets. Yet he managed to caress Vili’s shoulders, while the latter crawled above him on all fours and lowered his head, to kiss him, share his taste.

“Sorry”, Eivor breathed against his mouth.

But Vili just smiled softly and then looked at him.

“It’s all about you tonight, my sweet pillow prince”, he said, the smile turning to a smirk.

“What did you just call me?”, Eivor gasped and pushed him away, both men chuckling.

Vili rolled to the side, pulling Eivor with him and into deep, lazy kisses. He brushed over his face with his fingertips and let them slide to the back of his head, fumbling at the ribbon that held the blond mess all together and loosened it. Eivor knew he liked to entangle his fingers within his hair and let him do so. Enjoying every single touch of him.

“Need a break?”, Vili whispered.

Eivor shook his head and smiled. “No, you?”

Vili huffed, shook his head as well, and sighed, as Eivor shove his hand down into his shorts, grabbing his ass firmly. And helped him out of them, leaving them both fully naked at last.

Eivor got up on one elbow, put some strands of hair behind his ear and just consumed the pleasant sight confronting him with his eyes, before he kissed him again. His hand wandered down Vili’s neck, shoulder, chest, stopping at his hip for a moment, to press his palm and a thumb into muscle and bone, then further to eventually cup his cock, which went full hard by his mere touch.

“I want all of this”, he murmured and stroked him firmly.

Vili moaned and pushed him on his back, getting on all fours over him as before.

“Come up here”, Eivor demanded, encouraging him with a gentle slap against his ass.

While breathing deeply, Vili moved upwards on his knees, until his groin met Eivor’s face and he welcomed him between his lips, allowed him to roll his hips slowly and fuck his mouth.

Eivor hummed at his taste and the feeling of him on his tongue, while Vili panted heavily above him.

“This is so good”, he growled through gritted teeth, encouraging Eivor to take him even deeper. While he grabbed his hips to guide their movement, he got hard again and felt cruelly empty all of a sudden.

He only needed to push Vili the slightest bit and he stopped, pulled himself out with a filthy noise.

“You alright?”, he asked through heavy breaths.

“Almost”, Eivor said quietly. “I really need you to fuck me now.”

“Sure”, Vili huffed and went down.

He took one of Eivor’s legs on his shoulder, before he moistened himself with some lube and entered him slowly with two slick fingers; prepared him that last bit.

Excitement grew within Eivor and he moaned loudly at the incredible feeling of being stretched. Knowing what awaited him.

“Vili! Please!”, he whined desperately.

“So needy”, chuckled the other, but withdrew his finger’s and finally replaced them with the tip of his cock.

Teased him a last time by sliding his full length inside him painfully slowly, accompanied by one long moan of the man below him.

Eivor felt so perfectly full, he could not hold back a whimper. His whole body started trembling and he leaned into the pleasant pressure, as Vili started to move inside him. A little deeper with every thrust, until Eivor had fully consumed him and lost control over his limbs.

His leg fell aside and Vili just grabbed his thighs, as he had done before. This time though, he pushed them up to each side of Eivors chest. Followed and leaned against them to kiss him. His hips still moving, thrusting ruthlessly; hitting that sweet spot that made Eivor cry out with every touch. His cock was trapped between their bodies, earning friction with every move.

Teeth clicked, tongues met, a string of saliva still connecting them, when they parted and panted against each other's lips.

Eivor just wished this feeling could last forever. Wished, he could have him like this for the rest of his days.

But it was too much, too good, he couldn’t last any longer.

“I’m coming”, he sighed, catching for breath.

“Oh, for fucks sake Eivor”, Vili swore and got up to his knees. Close to the edge as well, his hips twitched for a few more thrusts until he filled him with hot release and worked him through his second climax the same time with a hand around his cock.

They both just panted loudly for a while, before their breathing turned into relieved chuckles and Vili rolled to the side to get some tissues from the nightstand. 

“Finishing before me again”, he mocked him and shook his head sarcastically, as he wiped cum from Eivor’s belly and gently cleaned him off his own release as well.

“Shut up”, was all Eivor could say with a weak smile.

“Alright, let’s call it a draw”, murmured Vili and pulled him into his embrace, kissed him.

Eivor’s eyes felt heavy, just as his well treated body. He turned around and fell asleep as soon as he felt Vili’s warm body behind him.

  
  


********************

  
  


Vili breathed loud against Eivor's open mouth, while he rode him. Moved on his full length gently and almost painfully slow. His body was trembling above Eivor, craving for more speed, more pressure, but he took his time.

Eivor did not object. Feeling Vili's heat around him, was all he needed and he wished it would never stop.

They had only slept a few hours. Dusk merely set outside the window, as they had started kissing gently and grinding their hips against each other, both grewing full-hard immediately.

Vili kissed him intensely, but soft; shove his tongue into his mouth to caress his own; still moving all so slowly.

When their mouths parted, he found hold on the headboard of the bed with one hand, the other cupping Eivor’s face.

“Look at me”, he demanded quietly and smiled, as their eyes met. Whispered: “Ugh, fuck, you’re perfect”, and pressed his hips down; took him that last bit deeper and sighed loudly.

Eivor echoed the sounds of arousal, while he brushed his fingers over Vili’s body. One hand wandered up to his face where he cupped his cheek, pushed the thumb into his mouth and let him suck it. The other went down to his groin and he grabbed his cock; started stroking it lazily.

Vili moaned around the thumb and allowed Eivor to thrust into him from below - hard but not fast.

He was eager to repay him for the pleasure, he himself had received a few hours ago.

Vili looked at him through half opened eyes the whole time. Desperately, as if he wanted to consume him fully.

Despite being careful and slow Eivor felt him tighten around him already, his cock throbbed in his hand. And after only a few more hard thrusts and strokes Vili groaned and came all over Eivor’s belly.

Their lips met for open mouth kisses, while Vili let him slip free, grabbed him firmly and helped him over his peak as well, added his release to the streak of his own.

  
  


Vili breathed hard in relief, yet looked so distressed all of a sudden, Eivor needed to ask: “What’s wrong?”

The other only shook his head. “That was just… I love being with you.”

Eivor smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

  
  
  


But then everything collapsed.

  
  
  


Vili sighed deeply. He seemed to be troubled and got up; started to dress himself. 

“You have to go already?”, Eivor asked confused and sat up.

“Yes”, Vili said, his voice somehow broken, before he slumped down onto the bed and sighed deeply. “And I won’t come back, Eivor.”

Eivor furrowed his brows, got aware of his fastening heartbeat. “What?”

“I can’t do this anymore, Eivor”, Vili stated, staring to the floor.

Panic crawled up under Eivor’s skin, his stomach flipped. “Why?”

Vili sighed once more. “I enjoy being with you, you know that. It’s just… It’s too painful to leave every time.”

“I’ve never asked you to leave. You know I want to be with you”, Eivor said, almost desperate. His heart was racing, his fingers started to shake. “Is it… because of her?”

Vili closed his eyes, breathed deeply. “Maybe, yes. I don’t know. It’s starting to get serious somehow.”

Eivor swallowed and felt tears rising in his eyes. Hearing that felt like a punch in the face. After all those years he had spent at Vili’s side. After all, they had been through. After countless confessions of love and all those wonderful nights they had spent together, he had decided to push him away for somebody else.

“So you’re finally open for a relationship”, he couldn’t avoid saying, bewildered by how bitter and cracked his own voice sounded.

Vili nodded. “I suppose.”

“Why can’t it be me then?”

And finally, Vili looked at him, his face a mask of sadness and despair. “Remember how bad it turned out the last time?”

“That was six years ago! We’ve changed.  _ You  _ have changed”, Eivor tried to convince him and added desperately: “I love you.”

He saw tears rising in Vili’s eyes now as well, when he quietly said: “I love you, too. But I can’t… I just can’t hurt you like this anymore.”

Eivor was staring down to his hands by now. He tried to hold back the best he could, yet his throat and his chest cramped. Tears fell from his lashes, dripping onto his hands and the bed.

Vili spoke his name quietly and came closer. Their foreheads met, he caressed his hair and cupped his face between his palms. Lifted it up, wiped away new tears with his thumbs and whispered: “I love you, Eivor. I’m sorry”, before he kissed him. 

Eivor leaned into the touch, consuming his taste and smell - for one last time.

“Please don’t go”, he almost whimpered, as they parted.

He saw Vili struggling, rubbing his own wet eyes. “I have to…”, he said with a broken voice and stood up.

Eivor wanted to hold him back, beg him to stay as often as needed, but he couldn’t. Weakness and his inner turmoil bound him to the bed and he just watched Vili leaving as if he was caged in some kind of trance.

When he heard the front door falling into it’s lock, he started sobbing. Pressed his face against a pillow, so Hytham wouldn’t hear. Wishing, he would not even hear the shameful noises himself. The blood and his heartbeat were rushing in his ears, he didn’t know what to do. 

His insides were sat aflame. Turning into a fire, he could not control. He just cried and pleaded to an unknown entity, to stop this pain. Cried, until his face felt hot and swollen and a hammering ache spread in his head.

He felt numb, laid down, curled himself up around the pillow and closed his eyes. Emptiness was all he had left. And while a shallow sleep took him, he wished to cease to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:
> 
> Your Hands On My Skin by De/Vision
> 
> Only you know my perverted dreams  
> You know what I feel  
> You know what I really want  
> You are the only one  
> I could prefer to touch you now  
> But I only want to know  
> One thing at this point
> 
> Please tell me  
> Why I belong to you  
> When I cry
> 
> When I cry  
> For your hands on my skin
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFhan2HkVz4


End file.
